


Butterfly Effect

by Pastel_SpaceAce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Body Horror, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Dust (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Tags may be added, Talk of Suicide, Veteran Gaster, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), Withdrawal, fluff in the context of more hurt than comfort, gaster is an idiot with no concept of self preservation is what I mean, go to therapy you two ffs, science gone right, science gone wrong, some chapters may get quite graphic, someone has a theme in case you didn't notice, suddenly babies, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_SpaceAce/pseuds/Pastel_SpaceAce
Summary: A butterfly beats its wings and all that.Sometimes, the most important events may be set into motion by the tiniest thing. Some of the best and the worst decisions in one's life cannot be planned beforehand.Life is never predictable. Science isn't either. You do the math.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone believe me if I said that the main reason I haven't posted this fic before is that I couldn't come up with a decent title...?
> 
> Yeah. I know.
> 
> That, and also the damn second Gaster follower. Dear lord making that cat rhyme was hell.

**A r c 1 :**

**D O W N F A L L**

* * *

Gaster was surrounded by his closest scientists, sitting at a table and holding his head in his hands as the others paced around the poorly lit room. They walked in circles, quietly talking to themselves and cursing under their breaths; everyone gave off an aura of absolute frustration. Every once in a while they would walk by the table, examine and reread the papers scattered on it, then keep moving, resuming their mutterings. One of them ranted angrily out loud.

-We already came _this close;_ it can't just end there. There **has** to be something else. Something we're missing.

-Oh surely, let's hear it _please._ What **did** we miss?

-I don't _know,_ that's why I'm saying we should keep investigating.

-And with what data exactly do we do that? There **IS** nothing else. That's a _fact_. And wasting more time on this makes no sense.

-We need more time to come up with something. What about the trait experiments? Is there no other test we could run?

-Not without destroying our last samples. We would need a human soul to handle, and Asgore won't give us one. Not unless we have a solid plan which, again, we have **none.**

-The tests could throw new information!

-That's a shot in the dark and you _know_ it! What, only to just _hope_ that something useful comes out of it, out of the blue? We can't mess around with probably the only pure samples we'll ever get! We need a new plan, a new hypothesis, _**something** _ **_new!_ **

The reptile scientist grinned slyly.

-But that's what science is all about though, isn't it doctor Gaster? Aren't all major breakthroughs made throwing random stuff at the wall just to see what sticks?

The cat monster was starting to grow tired of the conversation.

-The scientific method has _rules,_ a hypothesis needs to be **exact.** Anything other than that is bound to be a complete disaster. Luck is useful, sure, but you can't base an entire investigation around that. And you **CAN'T** always get your way by ignoring the rest of us and going straight to doctor Gaster.

He scoffed, pinching his snout as his whiskers twitched.

-This is useless. There's nothing left to find. And I still haven't heard any decent input from _you,_ so a little help would be much appreciated if you don't mind.

The fourth scientist and smallest monster in the room kept ignoring them all, buried in a pile of reports on the floor and completely immersed in a world of their own. The cat scientist sighed.

-We hit a dead end with the last test. I'm really sorry, Gaster, but it seems we're down on luck. I've got nothing, and neither do the rest. We're all stuck.

-I already explained my idea if you would want to consider it, sir...

The cat glared at her.

-... We're _all_ stuck...

-Oh _come on!_ Just because I actually have an idea and you don't doesn't mean you get to throw a hissy fit over it.

-I am **NOT-!**

-We will not experiment on the samples anymore. Not without a new plan of action.

Everyone went immediately quiet when the pair of purple magic hands appeared and started signing in the air. Gaster raised his head and rested his chin over his intertwined hands, thinking.

-I appreciate your idea, doctor, but as frustrated as it makes me, it _is_ true that our resources are very limited. We cannot afford to potentially waste our only source of data in this investigation.

She sighed, defeated.

-Then we're back to nothing.

-Uhm, a-actually, sir...

The three of them turned simultaneously. The little scientist shrank a bit more into their oversized lab coat, nervous from the sudden attention.

-... There might be another way.

The cat monster quickly deflated.

-Another line of investigation would mean going back to square one. We would still have to use the samples anyway to get it done, not to mention-

-I don't mean starting another investigation. Or doing more tests on the samples.

Their colleague stopped mid-sentence and stared.

-Then what do you mean?

They started to fidget with one of their long sleeves. Gaster gave them a reassuring nod and prompted them to go on.

-You definitely have our attention, doctor. Please continue.

They nodded back and cleared their throat.

-Thanks. Uhm, w-well, I noticed that we made a lot of interesting discoveries these last months, mainly about the composition of human souls.

-Yes, from the trait extraction experiments I designed.

The reptile monster quickly took interest, as she started pacing again. They nodded.

-E-exactly, and also the experiment of combining traits into stable constructs proved the inner connections within a soul as well.

-With my ideas on complimentary souls I proposed some weeks ago.

The cat monster was also intrigued.

- _Exactly!_ We found all this valuable yet unconnected information regarding souls and now we don't know what to do with it. We now understand the inner mechanisms of a human soul, but that doesn't bring us any closer to cloning one. That is our problem, right?

-Right. So, what do you propose we do?

-I say, if we can't solve this problem with the information we have, let's change our focus. Maybe we can't clone a human soul yet, but that isn't our _real_ problem. That was just one possible solution to the **_bigger_ ** problem, which is breaking the Barrier. So instead of doing that-

-Instead of cloning a soul, you propose we build one. We use my blueprints and test my theory on human and monster souls.

Gaster looked up as he finished the sentence with a tone of finality. The small monster nodded, and for one moment everyone was quiet. The other two scientists quickly did the math in their heads, and they unanimously burst out in joyous acclamation.

-Yes! Oh my god **_yes_ ** you're so right! It's _genius!_ All the data we got, even the amount of samples is just right! The theory itself is so solid, it's _bound_ to work!

-I can't believe I was so blind! It's everything we need, the project only must be redefined!

-Doctor Gaster this is **amazing!** If your theory is correct, this will not only allow us to break the Barrier. It will be a massive breakthrough in monster _and_ human science! You will mark a before and after in **_history!_ **

Gaster, despite his assistants' enthusiasm, remained collected, and got up from his chair with an air of solemnity. His extra hands resumed signing in the air as he spoke.

-Let us not celebrate too early, we still have a lot of work to do. And most importantly, this experiment is not to be taken lightly.

His seriousness surprised them.

-But sir! Your biggest theory is about to be tested! How are you _not_ excited? This will shake the grounds of every single scientific field!

-And that is _precisely_ why we need to be extra careful. The missing data was not the only reason I have not wanted to test this before. This idea was designed to remain in a merely theoretical plane; do not forget this is a new soul we are talking about. We need to proceed delicately, but most importantly, with **ethics.** Are we clear about this?

The mood sobered a bit, but the excitement was still palpable.

-Alright, I will talk to Asgore tomorrow to ask for his approval. It is very late already, you are all dismissed for today. And until I come back with the king's consent and orders, do **not** discuss this with anyone. This project will most likely be a secret one, so let's keep it that way. That is all.

…

Grillby raised a hypothetical eyebrow.

- _Not a word._

-I didn't say anything.

They signed silently over the counter of the elemental's crowded bar, as he served the skeleton another drink.

-What, can't a monster get straight-up shitfaced after a productive day of work?

-Didn't say anything.

-But you're **thinking** it. Too loudly.

-Remind me to cut you off earlier next time.

-Ugh, _seriously?_

Gaster finished his drink in two swigs and smirked.

-As if you didn't get just as hammered with me every time we hang out afterhours.

Grillby raised his chin in protest.

-Not every time.

-Hypocrite.

He extended his arm towards the bottle, but the elemental swiftly took it away.

-Hey!

-That's enough of that. Besides, I won't be responsible again for any stupidity the Royal Scientist gets into while drunk.

The skeleton rested his chin on the counter and frowned.

-That only happened once...

-True, but then _I_ was the one that had to go get you out of that puzzle.

-Someone had tweaked it! It was significantly more difficult than it was the first time.

-You gave up after the entirety of forty minutes wandering around and just passed out mid-puzzle because you couldn't find a switch and kept getting zapped in the maze.

-It was a very well-hidden switch.

-People laughed.

-I provided the public service of cheering them up.

-Sure you did. So, what's this about?

Gaster, after raising his head and precariously resting his elbows on the counter, started to slowly slide forward, eye lights fuzzy around the corners. He was swaying a bit on his seat, and his speech and movements were noticeably sluggish already. Yeah, he wouldn't be getting far out of Snowdin again. Grillby started to mentally prepare his sofa, wondering where he had put his extra pillows.

The skeleton looked up at him, confused.

-Hm?

-You don't usually drink on your own, not unless something is bothering you. What is it?

He stared at his empty glass and shrugged.

-Eh, nothing big. Problems at work.

-Wasn't it a productive day at work today?

-Did I say that?

-Yes.

-Oops.

-Don’t lie when you’re drunk, Gaster, you're _terrible_ at it. So? Which one is it?

After a beat of silence the skeleton sighed, finally accepting defeat.

-It's nothing, really, just... We're starting this new project, and, I don't know, I'm not really sure about it.

-Do you _have_ to do it?

-No way around it.

Grillby hummed, thinking.

-Well, then it's just a matter of getting it over with and moving on, right?

Gaster huffed and lowered his skull to rest on his crossed arms over the counter.

-If only it were so simple...

The elemental could only give him a sad look. They had known each other for many decades, centuries even, but he didn't know what else to say that could help him. It was no secret that the skeleton's field of work wasn't exactly Grillby's forte.

-I'm closing in an hour or so, get up and come pour yourself a glass of water to sober up a bit. I'm not dragging you all the way back into my house again.

Gaster laughed.

-Do you always tell your customers to get their own stuff? What a terrible service.

-I am **not** going near that stuff, go fetch it yourself.

- _Pffft,_ as if your house was **that** far away. You literally live behind that door! I think I can drag _myself_ over there, thank you very much.

-Oh really? I'd like to see you reach the sink, then.

The skeleton lifted his head resolutely and pressed his hands on the wooden surface, rising to his feet. The stool fell over and he yelped as he held onto the one next to him, startled by the noise. Grillby set aside the glass he was cleaning and leaned on the counter with his chin on one hand, watching him with great amusement.

Gaster attempted to walk in a semi-straight line towards the counter's small door, tripping a few times on the way. He tried to open it, and when he couldn't do it manually, he got frustrated and aided himself with blue magic. The door immediately flew open, and sent him stumbling face-first into the floor when his support was gone.

-Need help over there?

The skeleton whined and attempted to get up, but just swayed and wobbled and fell back down.

-Okay, I _may_ be just _slightly_ too drunk for this. Help me up, please?

The elemental gave him a quick look and went back to cleaning his glass.

-Nah, you're good.

- _Grillby you piece of_ **_shit._ **

He didn't remember much else after that, other than suddenly finding himself on a sofa at some point, and Grillby lighting up the fireplace in front of it as he dozed off.


End file.
